Only Pretend
by wizards-rose-and-doctors-oh-my
Summary: Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester are friends-and ONLY friends, no matter what others may think. They may occasionally pretend to be dating, but that's because they have to. For no other reason whatsoever. or In which Dean and Cas find themselves constantly pretending to be a couple.


Of all the things Castiel Novak expected to be woken up by on a Saturday morning, an insistent pounding on his door was not one of them, least of all a pounding made by none other that Dean Winchester, his neighbor and friend who he may or may have been pining after for 2 years. Most days Dean could be expected to casually stroll into his apartment later in the day, expecting the company of one of his closest friends and having it gladly given. This day, however, he rushed into Cas' apartment and crashed into his well-worn couch, cradling his head in his hands.

"Dean, what's going on?" Cas asked, voice full of concern, as he moved to sit next to him on the couch.

"Cas…we're friends, right?" Dean questioned, face still in his hands.

"Of course we are, Dean." Cas responded without hesitation.

Dean lifted his head and gazed at Cas with a searching stare, as if looking for reassurance. Cas steadily met Dean's gaze, both to give him the assurance he seemed to desperately need and because _damn_ his eyes are green. Their bright green color was one that seemed too bright to ever be something someone was naturally born with. Apparently finding whatever it was he needed, words began rushing out of his mouth like a torrential waterfall.

"Okay, so my little brother Sammy has been bugging me about not being in a serious relationship, and I may have told him I was in one, and now he's going to come and visit me and I need you pretend to be my boyfriend." As soon as his mouth snapped shut Dean seemed to regret each word that had come out of his mouth and loked up at Cas with an apologetic look in his eye

"You want me… to pretend to be your boyfriend." Cas said slowly, mouth forming the words he himself did not quite understand.

"Yeah." Dean said with false nonchalance, attempting to pass this off as something less than it clearly was.

"But Dean, you're not gay. I know that. All of your friends know that. Except Charlie, of course, but Charlie thinks everyone's gay." Cas stated, still full of confusion.

"Well yeah, but I'm sure I can convincingly pretend to be."

"Dean," Cas stated, sagging onto his couch and facing Dean fully, "Why would you want me to do this? Why not Jo, or Charlie?"

"Well, for one thing, Jo is like a sister to me and Charlie's a lesbian." Dean stated simply, "And for another, I trust you Cas."

Looking into Dean's eyes as he said this, Cas wondered once again how he managed to refrain from confessing his feelings. Then, of course, he remembered Dean's unflinching heterosexuality and pulled his f ace away from Dean's, realizing Dean had already won this argument.

"Fine," he sighed, climbing to his feet and extending a hand to help Dean up as well. "I'll do it."

"Thanks Cas!" Dean exclaimed, face brightening. "I promise you, you won't regret this."

As Dean pulled him into a shrug, Cas couldn't help thinking to himself, _'Of course I will.'_

After all, when is it ever a good idea to pretend to date someone you are hopelessly in love with?

* * *

The next day Cas found himself standing in front of a mirror and regretting every choice he had made that took him to this point. Moving away from his oppressive family in Massachusetts to Lawrence, Kansas, choosing to work at Coffee Heaven, the admittedly cliche cafe in downtown Lawrence that one Dean Winchester visited daily. Starting up a friendship with Dean, even though there was no way he didn't realize he would end up falling for Dean. Choosing to move into an apartment near Dean's when he left the coffee shop and started working at an accounting firm. Every choice that led him to have to wonder whether he should wear a black or blue tie while meeting his fake boyfriend's brother.

After deciding on a blue tie, Cas checked his suit-clad body in the mirror once more, before deeming it acceptable, and headed out to the hall to meet Dean. Dean was out there already, pacing the hall, and Cas had to pause before revealing himself as the sight of Dean clad in a well-fitting flannel and tight jeans showing off an even tighter ass took his breath away as it always did. Cas gathered himself and stepped into the hall, clearing his throat. Dean whirled around and instantly broke into a large grin.

"Cas!" He exclaimed, striding forward to embrace him. "I was worried you weren't going to make it"

"However could I miss meeting my fake boyfriend's brother?" Cas said drily

Dean laughed before responding, "Might want to drop the fake for now. Wouldn't want it to accidentally slip out while talking to Sammy."

Cas chuckled nervously and they stood together for a few seconds, gazing at each other, before Dean seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been held in and started down the stairs, gesturing for Cas to follow him.

After emerging from the building, they headed to Deans' 'Baby'-a 1967 Impala that had once belonged to his father-and packed into it, driving to the restaurant they were meeting Sam at. Upon arrival, they nervously paused in front of the restaurant entrance.

"Well," Dean noted, "Here we are."

"Yes." Cas responded awkwardly.

They lingered outside for a couple seconds before Cas took the lead and entered the restaurant, Dean trailing behind him. Dean had told him to look for the 'absurdly tall nerd with the puppy dog face,' though Cas could tell from his conversations with Dean that he was immensely proud of his brother, who had managed to get a full ride to Stanford, and was now a successful member of a large law firm in Sacramento.

He headed over to Sam's table, Dean in tow, and took a seat, extending his hand to Sam.

"Hello, Samuel. I am Castiel. I presume Dean has mentioned me to you?"

Sam looked up, startled, and reflexively took Cas' hand.

"Ah, yes, though it's just Sam." He stammered out. "I'm sorry, I just assumed you'd be-"

"Female?" Cas supplied.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed, before rising to hug his brother, though still in shock. "I just didn't know that you liked men, Dean." He said, pulling back, before taking a seat.

"Well, I thought I didn't, until I met Cas that is." Dean quickly responded, shooting Cas an adoring look before turning back to his brother. After the initial confession the dinner proceeded rather well. Cas and Sam hit it off immediately, and left Dean complaining about their 'unbearable nerdiness.' Dean continually astounded Cas with his impeccable acting skills, as he fell into the role of boyfriend perfectly. He said all of the right things, looked at Cs like he was something to be treasured, and even managed to correctly pull off all of the physical contact couples typically did without thinking, such as resting his hand on Cas' arm or letting his knee graze Cas' under the table. In contrast to this, Cas surely looked like a stuttering mess, especially when paired with the fact that he jumped whenever dean made contact with him. When dinner ended, they each leaned back in their chairs, stomachs full, and prepared to say their goodbyes, Sam made the first move and hugged a surprised Cas, pulling back to whisper, "I think you make him really happy, so keep doing whatever it is you're doing." in Cas' ear, and pulling back to smile before turning and saying goodbye to Dean.

Dean and Cas stepped out of the restaurant, startled by the chilling autumn air, before heading to the Impala, glancing at each other. When they reached their individual apartments, Dean turned to Cas,

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." Dean mumbled.

"Yes." Cas said, turning to enter his apartment when no other response came.

"Wait, Cas!" Dean exclaimed, grabbing his friend's arm and pulling him back to face him.

Cas froze, mouth inches from Dean's as Dean seemed to realize what had happened.

Dean's eyes fixated on Cas' lips as his tongue instinctively wetted his lips.

"Cas," Dean breathed as a heady feeling spread through Cas' body, his heart pounding.

"Yes?" he murmured, as Dean pulled him closer, closer-

Until Dean pulled away, stumbling back to his apartment door.

"I-I-uh, I had a nice time tonight!" he jabbered, before fumbling his key into the lock and disappearing into his room, the door slamming behind him.

Cas froze before awareness of what had just happened spread through him, and he fell backwards into his door.

 _Dean Winchester almost kissed me_

A giddy smile on his face, Cas entered his apartment, shutting his door behind him, until he froze as his blood went cold.

 _He didn't want to kiss me_

 _He only leaned forward because it's instinct to do so a date._

 _'He doesn't want me._

Mood dampened, Cas slipped into his bedroom and collapsed into his bed, determined to forget any feelings he had for Dean Winchester.

Fate, however, had other plans.

Hi guys! If you liked this go ahead and follow it or whatever it is you do to stories on this website.

Comments are love, and I'd sure appreciate it if you left one.

Also I'm looking for a beta, so if you're interested, message me here or on tumblr at mochasandgaysmut.


End file.
